A Sister of Green
by Blade of Justice
Summary: At long last, a sister has come to Leanbox, and she's all Vert's. So what's the catch, Chika?


It's not every day a goddess wakes up to their Oracle telling them all their wishes and dreams have come true. Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact. Most goddesses woke up to their Oracles telling them to get to work — or that they had worked too much and were in need of a break.

It depended on whether the goddess in question was on the Neptune or Noire end of the spectrum.

Regardless, all that mattered was that today, Vert had been gently roused from her slumber by her ever affection Oracle with news of a miracle. Leanbox had been at last granted a CPU Candidate. A little sister for Vert, at long last! It was wonderful news! The girl, Chika told Vert, was feeling shy, and so Vert was to wait just a while for Chika to bring her up to Vert's room!

Not one to deny her baby sister her very first request, Vert did just that.

And not five minutes later, in walked Chika once more. That is, Chika, and...

"Chika, please explain."

... no, it was just Chika, having gone and apparently dressed up for her in the moments they were apart.

"As you can see, I have become your little sister at last!" Placing a hand to her chest with a grand flourish, the green haired woman smiled. She looked very proud of herself. "You know well that I've always been this way in soul, and now... I have done it in body! At last, I am yours, sister!"

Vert stared. Even for her Oracle, this new tactic just struck her as... well... if she had to put a word on it... no, maybe a _few_ words... even more delusional than normal?

Yes, those words would do nicely.

"Chika... I don't..." The blonde wasn't sure how to be nice about this. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she should bother to _be_ nice after how things had gone so far. "Look, this is very nice, but do you mind if I go back to sleep? The cosplay is very cute, but you're always cute and I was up late, so are we finished with... whatever this is?"

Gesturing to her Oracle first, Vert motioned towards her door. She was used to Chika enough by now that she could deal with these shenanigans of hers, but really, so early? Give a goddess time to prepare at least, or at least bring along breakfast in bed to ease the blow...

Letting out a yawn, Vert turned to return to bed. She didn't need to do anything for a little while today. She could give up the morning for some extended beauty sleep.

\- or so she thought.

Chika was not leaving. With her hands on her hips, she looked like she had no intention of budging until Vert gave in and, well, Vert wasn't quite sure what it was that Chika wanted right now, but she was not really in the mood for it, she could say that much.

"Don't you see?" Frowning, Chika approached her beloved goddess, holding up a hand and then moving it up and down her body. Surely, if she put herself on display this way, Vert would see, Vert would understand! "I am your Sister now! I amaGreen Sister!"

Unfortunately for the Oracle, Vert only saw a woman looking like she was getting ready to go door to door and ask for candy.

"No, I don't quite..." Interrupted by a yawn once more, Vert simply chose to give up finishing her thought. She got the feeling Chika would be taking her for a ride this morning whether she took part in it or not — might as well not put in more effort than necessary if she didn't have to.

"I assure you, if you ask anyone what I look like, they would say I look likeaGreen Sister." Chika hurriedly insisted, closing the distance between the two with one swift movement. Now that she was within range, she gave her CPU a smile and began tracing her finger around her sleepy sister's chest. "Why not try it and see? We-We could make it a _date_! Just you andthisGreen Sister!"

Torn between wanting to just go back to bed — even if it meant Chika would be making her body into a hug pillow until she decided to wake up — and just letting the Oracle have her way until she eventually gave into the guilt of abandoning the clothes Vert had given her (as she had every single time even _Vert herself_ had tried giving her new clothes as gifts), the goddess found herself surprisingly... concerned.

"Chika, do you have a sore throat?" It wasn't like Chika to not be exaggerating an illness of hers. Really, it should have been the first thing Chika was putting forth, even before this sister business. That in itself might just be the strangest thing about all of this yet. "You keep stumbling on your words... Do you need some water?"

Under normal circumstances, Vert would have expected Chika to begin coughing, sneezing, blowing her nose, bending over and clutching her side and/or back, and displaying any number of other symptoms of her supposed "Vertitis."

This morning, the habit wearing woman simply looked strangely alarmed — pulling away from Vert and standing up straight before placing her hands on her hips, as if to show just how fighting fit she was.

"A-Ah? Oh, no no, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Chika held up her hands in front of her, to ward off an further accusations, before jabbing a thumb towards herself to show off just how great — and sisterly! — she was feeling today. It was time for Vert to take her! ... in as a sister at last, that is! "This Green Sister is fine!"

Watching this little display as she fought back another yawn, Vert quirked a brow at her little Oracle.

At last, everything had begun to click into place.

"Oh... 'This' Green Sister, hmmm? _Now_ I think I'm starting to understand..."

The blonde shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to restrain her laughter.

She probably could have tried harder.

"A-Are you _laughing_ at me, sister...?!" came the indignant cry of Vert's Oracle. This only encouraged Vert's fit of giggles. "Sister, I-I do _not_ see what you could _possibly_ find funny about this situation! You should be, well, you should be embracing me, and burying me with love, and and and-"

"Oh, Chika. Only you would think up something like this." Clicking her tongue, Vert held up a finger to the green haired woman. Really, there was quite an obvious problem with this, at least as far as the Oracle's concerns were concerned. "However, if you must know, I'm laughing because I don't believe you've thought it all the way through."

Chika was shocked. No no no, it was _Vert_ who was not thinking! Why else were they not locked in a loving embrace at this very moment? What other reason could there possibly be?

"What is _that_ supposed to-"

Crossing her arms as she watched Chika in amusement, Vert had just one question for her struggling Oracle.

"Tell me, what do you intend to do about your vows, my dear 'sister'? Are you intending on taking on a vow of chastity, or have you already?"

Needless to say, Chika disrobed on the spot.


End file.
